Just friends
by Liam-Paynexoxo
Summary: What will happen when Rocky Kisses Deuce will they always just be good friends?
1. Chapter 1

Rocky P.O.V

So me and Cece were at Crustys when Deuce came over.

"Hey Deuce!" Cece said

"Hey look what I got Dina, it's a promise ring!" Deuce said. What! I looked down I could hold back the tears. I sort of have a tiny crush on Deuce. I know nothing will happen between us but if he gives her a promise ring then there'll always be together! "Rocky are you ok?" He asked

"Yea I'm fine!" I said lying.

"Are you sure?"

"Yea why wouldn't I be?"

"Anyway I better get going!"

"Bye Deuce!" Cece said "What's the matter Rocky?"

"Nothing!"

"Something's wrong! Were best friends we tell each other everything!"

"Cece you're a blabbermouth!"

"Am not! When have I ever blabbed out anything?!"

"Really do you want me to make a list?"

"Ok maybe I do sometimes but I swear I won't say anything!"

"I…I can't say!" I grabbed my stuff and ran out! I couldn't tell her I fancy Deuce! When I got outside I sat on the apartment steps and started to cry.

"Rocky is that you?" Deuce said "What's the matter?"

"Nothing's wrong?"

"Then why are you crying?"

"Can't I Cry?"

"Of course you can but you never think of yourself you only think of others! Rocky look at me!"

I looked up into his deep dark brown eyes and I kissed him! He shot up

"Rocky!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" I ran off to my apartment

Deuce P.O.V

Rocky just kissed me why?

"Hey Deuce! What's up?" Cece said

"Rocky just kissed me!"

"WHAT! She kissed you!"

"Yea! Do you think I should talk to her?"

"Yea!" After that I went up to Rocky's apartment. I knocked on the door.

"Rocky it's me Deuce!" No answer "Come on Rocky answer the door! I know you're in there!" Still no answer so I decided to leave her to think for a while.

The next Day

Rocky P.O.V

Dear Diary,

What have I done? I kissed Deuce, I didn't mean to he was just so caring! I'll never be able to look him in the eye again. My life is ruined! Better go I'm going to hang out with my two new friends Ben and Jerry their delicious!

Rocky

I heard a knock at the door "Rocky it's me Cece open the door!

"Is Deuce with you?"

"No!"

"Ok wait a minute!" I opened the door "What do you want?"

"How come you kissed Deuce?"

"I…I don't know? I didn't mean to. I swear!"

"He told me he tried to talk to you but you didn't answer the door!"

"Well if you kissed one of your best friends would you want to talk to them?"

"You've got a point but you can't sit her all day feeling sorry for yourself!"

"Well I'm doing a good job so far! I've even made two new friends!"

"Who?"

"Ben and Jerry! And you know what there delicious!"

"You know there not real right!"

"Well Naaa!"

"Come on get up!"

"No!"

"Get Up!"

"No!"

"Cece I've already tried!" Rocky's mom said

"Well are you coming to shake It Up or are you going to give up dancing?"

"Fine I'll come, but you have to promise Deuce won't show up!"

"I promise!" with her hand's crossed behind her back. "I better get going!"

"C ya!"

Cece P.O.V

As I walked out the apartment I saw Deuce sitting on the steps

"Hey Deuce!"

"Hey What did she say?" He asked

"She's coming to tape Shake It Up! So be there!"

"I don't know?"

"You have to try and talk to her!"

"Fine!"

"No one can say no to The Cece mister!"

"No you just never give up!"

At Shake It Up – Rocky and Cece are dancing.

Rocky P.O.V

So me and Cece were dancing when Deuce walked In what was he doing here. Cece promised me he wouldn't come.

"Cece what is he doing here!" I whispered

"I have no Idea!" She said. She was lying, Of course she had something to do with it. When shake It Up finished he was walking over. What do I do?

"Rocky!" He yelled. Just pretend you didn't hear him. I just carried on what I was doing. "I know you can hear me!" He grabbed my arm and pushed me. I sat down and started to cry. "Rocky, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" I didn't look at him. "Please we need to talk!"

"Ok!" I said giving in "I'm sorry I kissed you especially since your with Dina! If you'll let me can we go back to being friends please!"

"Yea wow that was easier!" We both laughed "Know were back friends can I give you a friendly hug!"

"Sure!" I hugged him


	2. Chapter 2

At School

Rocky P.O.V

I was standing at my locker. I was so glad that me and Deuce are friends again. "Hey Dina!" But before I could finish she said.

"You love Deuce don't you?"

"What! No that would be stupid!" She raised her eyebrow "Ok! How did you know?"

"The way you look and him. The thing is I trust Deuce but I don't trust you so I want you to stay away from Deuce!"

"Excuse me!"

"You heard me. If you love him you'll stay away! What do you say?"

How could I stop talking to Deuce? I sighed. "Only because I love him!"

"I thought you might say that!" When did Dina turn so evil? But before I could say anything else Deuce, Cece, Tinka, Gunther and Ty came over.

"Hey guys what you talking about?" said Cece

"I was asking Rocky if you'd guys would like to watch a film round my house tonight?"

"I said I can't come!"

"Why aren't you coming Rocks?" Deuce said

"I have a thing to go to!"

"What sort of thing?" Deuce said

"A family thing!"

"We don't have a family thing!" Ty said

"What's with all the questions? I just don't feel like it, Ok!" I said and walked off. I hate lying to them but if I love him I've got to.

Deuce P.O.V

What's up with Rocky it's unlike her not to come?

"What's the matter with her?" I said

"I don't know and you don't have to care Deucey!" Dina said

"But she's one of best friends!"

"So! If she was a real friend she'd tell you the truth about why she doesn't want to come!" I guess after she finish we walked off holding hands.

Cece P.O.V

Why is Dina so controlling twisting Deuce's mind about Rocky?

"There's something not right there!" I said. "Why is Dina so horrible about Rocky all of a sudden?"

"I don't know but I'm guessing were going to find out!" Tinka said

"Tinka I love how you know me!" I said and we walked off linking arms.

Rocky P.O.V

I hate lying to my friends but if I love Deuce I have to let him be happy with the girl he loves. Dina basically wants me to die and Cece couldn't care less she's too busy being bezzie mates with Tinka. Oh God Dina's coming over wish me look!

"Well done Rocky but next time try and think of better excuses!" Dina said

"Sorry but just that minute you told me to stay away from Deuce!"

"Someone's got attitude. Just remember your doing it because you _love him!_ You're so desperate you have to fancy one of your best friends but he'd rather have me than you. You will always and only be a friend!" A tear rolled down my cheek she was right Deuce would never go for a girl like me!

"Well if you're so clever then what do I do about Deuce's party tomorrow?"

"Well it was hard but I got you a ticket to Beyoncé concert. No need to say thanks!"

"Thanks I guess"

"Good!"

Later that day….

Cece came round to check if I still wasn't coming.

"Rocky are sure you don't want to come?"

"I just don't really feel like it tonight!"

"It'll be weird without you!"

"Cece were not joined at the hip!"

"I guess any way better get going! C ya!" She said and climbed out the window.

That was so hard I hate lying to her I mean we tell each other everything. Well not everything I didn't tell her I like Deuce. Maybe Dina's right it'll kill me inside to see Deuce and Dina together I'm just saving my heart being broken by someone who doesn't even realise he's done it.

Deuce's P.O.V

I can't imagine tonight without Rocky I mean Cece and Rocky are like a package they come together. When Cece came I asked "Is Rocky coming?"

"No she said she didn't feel like it! I did beg her to come!" Cece said but before I couldn't ask anything else because Dina butted in.

"Time for the film!" Dina said.

Rocky P.O.V

It was about half five I was so board so I decided to go for a long walk everyone was round Dina's and my parents were out so I was all on my own. After two hours I decided to go back home. When I got to the apartment steps there was someone sitting on them, it was Deuce. What should I do maybe I can turn away. Oops he's seen me!

"Hey Rocky!"

"Deuce what you doing?"

"There watching black swan!"

"I'm guessing you don't want to watch it!"

"Yea not my thing!"

"Why you waiting out here?"

"I don't know just thinking about tomorrow!"

"About that I can't make it!"

"Why?"

"I've got tickets to Beyoncé's concert!"

"Aren't I more important than Beyoncé?"

"Of course you I are but I have to go!"

"What happened to my friend Rocky?"

"I'm here!"

"No you're not! My friend Rocky would do anything for her friends!"

"I hate this!" I said and stormed off

"Rocky!" He called after me.

There's only one thing I can do. I'm moving New York!


	3. Chapter 3

Rocky P.O.V

It was about 6 o'clock I was ready to go to the airport to catch my plane to New York. I was still going through with moving to New York. I write a letter to Deuce to tell him why I've been acting weird. My plane was for about half 7. As I was by Crustys I could hear the music from Deuces party. When I got Outside I saw Gunther talking to some girls.

"Hey Gunther!" I said

"What is up Rocky?" Gunther said

"Will you give Deuce this for me?"

He spotted my suitcase "Sure, Where you going?"

"New York for a short break. I'll be back soon! Just make sure you give him the letter!"

"Ok!"

"Bye Gunther!" I said and Hugged him. After I said goodbye to Gunther I walked over to my cab.

Deuce P.O.V

My 15th birthday party was a hit everyone was dancing. I still can't believe Rocky wasn't coming! Then I heard my name being called.

"Deuce!" It was Gunther

"Hey Gunther! What do you won't?"

"Rocky told me to give you this!" He handed me what looked like a letter. When he walked off I went to the boys toilet to read what she wrote.

_**Dear Deuce,**_

_**Right know I'm properly on my flight to New York. Well here it goes I'm so sorry I didn't talk to you in person but I thought it was better if I wrote to you instead. These last couple of days of been acting weird, The thing is Dina told me to stay away from you so I've been trying to avoid you so you can be happy with her. Please don't be mad, I only did for you! Anyway I've decided to move to New York so I don't have to keep avoiding you. I'll miss you and I'll never forgive myself for not saying a proper goodbye. **_

_**I'll never forget you Deuce! Lots of Love**_

_**Rocky xoxo**_

I couldn't believe it Dina told one of my best friends to stay away from me. I kept reading it over. I had to stop Rocky from going; Ty drove me down to the airport. When I got to the airport there were loads of people I was pushing through loads of people. When I saw a girl with brown hair and blue doc Martins. There was only one girl like that Rocky.

"Rocky!" I yelled. She turned around!

"Deuce what you doing here?"

"Stopping you making the biggest mistake of your life!"

"I'm guessing you read my letter then!"

"Yea don't worry I'll talk to Dina!

"No don't!" She yelled

"Why?"

"Because she'll tell you the real reason why I I'm leaving!"

"Which is what?"

"I'm in love with you!"

"You're in love with me?"

"I'm sorry!" He walked off "Please Deuce don't!" She grabbed my arm I tugged away. When we walked out Ty was waiting in the car for us

"You got her to come back!" Ty said. I got in and sat at the front and I Rocky sat at the back. We sat in silence the whole ride back! I didn't know what to say I mean what do you say in these sorts of situations.

Next day

I can't believe Rocky is in love with me. This cannot be happing to me. I mean were like Best friends well I at least thought we were. Well I'm at Crustys I thought work would take my mind off it but it hasn't all I can think about is Rocky. Maybe I had feelings for Rocky I mean she's beautiful and full of smiles! How can I? I mean she's like my best friends?

"Hey Deuce!" Ty and Cece said

"Hey!"

"What did you say to my lil sis?"

"Huh?"

"All day she's been crying and listening to Adele songs!"

"I don't know I didn't say anything really!"

"What do you mean really?" Cece said

"Well I told her not to go that's all!"

"What do you mean not to go?"

"Rocky was going to move to New York!" Ty said

"Why?" Cece said

"I don't know?" Ty said

"Well Deuce you stopped her what did she say?" Cece said

"Well Dina told her to stay away from me!" I said

"She said what? Why would she say that?" Cece said

"She thought I liked her liked her!" I said

"Do you?" Cece said

"No were like best friends!" I lied. Ok maybe I did like Rocky a bit it's not a crime is it?

Rocky P.O.V

Well my plans of moving to New York are off the table! I told Deuce I loved him he didn't exactly take it well. I wasn't thinking he would jump up and down in excitement but he could at least try and talk to me but I'm fine. I'm not really fine I can't stop crying and I keep listening to Adele songs over and over again.

I heard a knock at the door. "Rocky it's me Deuce!"

"I'm not here!"

"Rocky please!" I started to cry again

"I'm so embarrassed Deuce I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be!"

"Deuce just go!"

"Rocky!"

"Please!" I heard him walk away. I turned up Rumour has It up. The only thing I could hear was the music and my new neighbour upstairs hitting the wall with a broom.


	4. Chapter 4

Rocky P.O.V

Well I can't hide from Deuce anymore so I'm going to school to face the music. Right now I'm spinning my spoon in my cereal. I keep thinking about what Deuce will say to me or if he'll ignore me. I really hope Deuce didn't tell Cece that I fancy him because trust me I'll never hear the end of it. It's not that bad today I'm only in three classes with him today and only I sit next to him in one. I heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I asked

"It's Cece!" Cece said

"And Tinka!" Tinka Said

"And Gunther!" Gunther said. I laughed and opened the door to see Deuce with them. Just when I think it can't any worse it surprises me. I tried to act normal.

"Hey Guys!" I said

Cece came over and slapped me "How come you didn't tell me you were moving to New York! Were like Best Friends!"

"Sorry but your to bezzie mates with Tinka to not notice I'm not happy where I am!" I stormed out. I hate it! It's always my fault for everything. As I was walking towards school I heard my name being called.

"Rocky!" Deuce yelled. I stopped.

"What do you want Deuce?"

"What's the matter? Cece in there crying!"

"Oh poor old Cece well no one give's a damn about me!" I started to cry. "It's always my fault! I hate it!" I started to cry. Deuce pulled me towards so I cried on his shoulder.

"Rocky everyone loves you… especial me!" I looked into his dreamy, dark eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I'm in love with you!" I smiled at him. It was everything I wished for!

"I love you to!" I said and we kissed. I could see fireworks it was so romantic. We couldn't stop smiling at each other.

He held my hand. "Well will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to!" I said and we kissed again.

"Do you think your brother will be ok with me dating you?"

"Well he better I mean if I can't tell him who to date then he can't tell me!"

"Are you going to speak to Cece?"

"I don't know I mean I thought we were best friends but she never talks to me anymore and she's always hanging out with Gunther and Tinka and even sometimes you. I just feel like she'll be best friends with everyone else before me!" He hugged me I felt so safe in his leather jacket arms.

"I didn't know you felt like that way?"

"I'm a great actress!" We both laughed. "Ok I guess I will try and talk to her!"

"That's my girl!" We kissed again. I love it I can't wait to kiss him again. We held hands and walked back to my apartment.

Back at my apartment

"Cece!" I peered my head round the door. "She's not here!"

"She's properly gone to school Rocks!"

"Oh yea I forgot about school we better go before the bell goes!"

"Or we could just do this!" He kissed me. I pulled away

"As much as I love to do that we really do have to go to school!" I grabbed my bag and pulled him.

Cece P.O.V

I still can't believe she said Tinka was my new best friend. Well I have something to say to her. I was just staring at my pic's of me and Rocky on in my locker. I don't know if I should me upset or sorry. I mean I guess I have been spending a lot of time with Tinka but Rocky will always be my best friend. We've been through a lot together!

I was interrupted by Tinka "Cece are you ok?"

I snapped out of my thoughts "Im just a bit upset about Rocky that's all!"

"She didn't mean it Cece she was just a bit upset that's all!" Tinka said

"Thanks!" I said trying to believe what she was saying.

Rocky P.O.V

I was standing at my locker with Deuce putting my books into it.

"When did you dump Dina?" I asked trying to be casual.

"Yesterday!"

"How did she take it?"

"Not so well lets just say some plates need some glue!"

I laughed "Really?"

"Don't worry I'll make sure she doesn't take it out on you!"

"Such a gent !" I joked and did a play shove

"Want me to walk you to class!"

"Yea seeing as were in the same class!"

"Oh yea!"

"You can be so stupid sometimes but I still love you!" I kissed him on the cheek.

"I thought we weren't telling anybody?"

"It was just a friendly kiss on the cheek to say thanks. It's not like I made out with you in front of everyone!"

"Good point shall we test it?"

"Ha ha very funny!" the bell just rang "Come lets go before they make me sit next to 'Complication'!"

"Ok let's go and act like were only just friends!" And we walked to class together.

At lunch

I just text Cece to meet me at my locker. From a distance I could see a red headed girl with two sparkly people. There's only one girl I know with red hair and two sparkles as friends, Cece.

"Cece!" I yelled

"Rocky!" She said

"I'm sorry!" We both said "No, no I'm sorry!"

"Me first!" I said "I didn't mean to shout at you! I'm sorry!"

"No Rocky I'm sorry I realise now that I haven't really been spending much time with you lately! Can we be best friends again?"

"Of course we can!" We hugged "Well now were best friends I have some exciting news!" I dragged her to the girl's toilet. I looked under the toilet to see if anyone was in here. "This might sound weird but I've got a boyfriend!"

"Omg I'm so jealous! Who is he!" Cece said excitedly

"Well here it goes. It's Deuce!"

"Shake it up Chicago say what! Your dating Deuce!"

"Yea!"

"Deuce, Deuce! Like Deuce Martinez! Con man Deuce one of our best friends Deuce!"

"Yes how many Deuces do you know?"

"But it's Deuce! Is that why you were upset when he got Dina that promise ring. And that's why you kissed him and that must be the reason for why she told you to stay away!"

"Wow you catch on fast!"

"No It's just I'm a little surprised that's all I'm really happy for you to!"

"Ahh thanks Cece but you can't tell anyone especially Dina and Ty!"

"Oh so you haven't told your brother!"

"God no if I told him then he would tell me to stay away from him! So I'm just trying to find the right moment that's all!"

"Is there any right time to tell your bro that your dating his best friend. It sounds like a dodgy Jeremy Kyle!"

"Hey what if instead of best friend's brother I sing Im dating your best friend, Brother!"

"OH that's good!"

"Thanks!" I take a bow

"So what has it got to do with Dina?"

"I don't really know but's Deuce has just dumped her it just wouldn't be fair!"

"I guess! Well back to Reuce!"

"Reuce?"

"Yea Reuce. It's a mix between Rocky and Deuce, Reuce!"

"Oh yea good idea!"

"Well have you kissed!"

"Yea!" I said excitedly.

"When well I kissed him remember then like four times today!"

"Oh my god I'm so jelous I need to get a boyfriend now!"

"Hey what about Gunther!"

"Yea and after that I'll do my homework! And we know that not going to ever happen!


	5. Chapter 5

Rocky P.O.V

I was standing at my locker talking to Cece.

"So I was thinking I'd tell Ty about me and Deuce tonight!"

"Really so what you going to say to him!"

"Well I thought I would do a dance then when I finish I'll say I'm dating Deuce! Then I would sit him down and try and tell him that Deuce is right for him! So what do think?"

"I think it's a great Idea do you want me to dance with you?"

"Yea will you because then I'll just ask him what he thinks of our dance routine!"

"Ok so what time?"

"About five?"

"Yea so what about Dina?"

"I'll have to talk to Ty first then when he's ok with it then we can properly be together!"

"Ok so I've thought about me having a boyfriend!"

"Who you thinking?"

"That's the thing I don't know who I like?"

"If you're really desperate you can always go out with Gunther?"

"I would if he changed his clothes and speaked normal then I would!"

"You realise that you just changed Gunther to someone else right?"

"Oh yea!"

After school

"Ty can you see mine and Cece's dance routine?"

"Yea!"

Me and Cece dance to Victoria Justice song Best friends Brother well I couldn't find a song about me dating my brothers best friend so this was the second best. When the music finished I shouted. "I'm dating Deuce!"

"Your Dating Deuce?"

"Yea!"

"Ok!"

"Ok, Ok I had a speech ready!"

"But I'm alright with you dating him!"

"What? Your supposed to be upset why aren't you angry about me dating Deuce your best friend Deuce. The descent thing to do was to show a little emotion! I'm your little sister!"

"Rocky!" Cece said

"Cece I'm alright I'm under control!"

"Look Rocky, lil sis I trust Deuce he's truthful most of the time and if he did hurt you I would beat him up! Are you happy?"

"Yea but let's do it again!"

"Rocky!"

"Fine!"

Next day at school

"Deuce!" I ran up to him and kissed him!

"Rocky I thought we weren't telling anyone yet?"

"Well I told Ty and he was alright with it so I guess we can be together properly! If you still want to?"

"Of course I do!" He kissed me. "So now were together we should go on a proper date!"

"Really where were you thinking?"

"Crustys!"

"Good because I could die for a pizza right now!"

"Really?"

"Are you kidding me Uncle Frank's pizzas are to die for! It's like heaven on a plate!"

"Tell him that maybe he'll give us a discount!"

"Doesn't he give you a family or worker discount!"

"No! He said he didn't wanted me to be related to him!"

"Oh sorry!" I kissed him again!

"So how about I pick you up about six!"

"Six would be good! I better get going now got gym!"

"Lucky"

"C Ya!" I kissed him on the cheek and went off to Gym.

After school

I was waiting at my apartment for my first date with Deuce I can't wait. I'm wearing my colourful maxi dress. While I was waiting for Deuce I was watching TV. Then I heard a knock on the door.

I opened the door there was Deuce in a suit.

"You look WOW!" He said

"Thanks you look really smart!"

"I tidy up well! So should we go!" When we got to Crustys no one was there.

"Deuce it's not open!"

"I know my uncle Frank closed it for us! So it can be a special date!"

"Ah that sweet!" When we got in there were loads of fairy lights. "Wow it looks beautiful!"

"The guys helped me out! There even serving out our food!"

"Really?"

"Yea!"

"This is like so amazing! Can we order?"

"Sure Waitress!" Then Cece came out in a Crustys uniform.

"Don't look at me I look horrible in this Crustys uniform!" Cece said

"You look amazing thanks guys!"

"Anything for my best friend Rocky! Now what can I get you guys?" Cece said

"We will have 2 soda's and a pepperoni pizza and a vegie special and some chips to share plez!"

"Ok thanks!"

"How did you get her to wear the uniform!"

"Well I told her I wanted this date to be special!"

"Really?"

"And I had to pay her $20!"

"Typical Cece Jones! Lol!"

After 20 mins of talking are pizza's came!

"Here you go enjoy!"

After the date

"I had a really great night tonight!" I said

"So did I! I'll see you tomz!" He kissed me on the cheek

"Thanks!"

I know me and Deuce are going to be together forever!

**Thanks this is the last chapter of the series I'm making a new Reuce story so when it comes out please read it. Thanks for all the reviews!**


End file.
